


Hydrophobia

by adawinry



Category: D-OUT (Band), Jrock, THE KIDDIE (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Dreams, Illusions, Japan, Japanese Character(s), M/M, Music, Musicians, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: Sometimes we have to tell what we afraid of.(It's old story from 2012, that's why Minase is here, not Naoto.)





	Hydrophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/68103.html  
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/68799.html  
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/69222.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

"You're listening to him, just you're mostly watching his lips. Maybe you're trying to focus on what is the leader saying, yet you're looking at your wocalist's hands. You're playing your instrument, yet you try to catch his gaze for as long as possible. Oh, Yuki. You're so stupid." murmured Yuusei, trying to get the change out of his wallet, so he could buy a coffee.

"You're not stupid. You're just in love." corrected him Jun, giving him some spare change. "Though you're talking to yourself too often."

"Soon, everyone but him will know." sighed Yuusei, taking his coffee.

"Who?" asked Yusa, approaching them.

Yuusei focused on trying not to spill his hot drink on him, while Jun just smiled lightly.

"You'll learn soon." he answered instead of Yuusei, then picked up his phone. "Yes? Well, hello my sunshine. What? Oh, that's great. No, I am free now."

Rest of the conversation was silenced by the door. Yuusei and Yusa wereleft alone.

"How are you, little guy?" asked Ryohei, ruffling guitarists hair.

Yuusei was standing still, asking gods to make Yusa stop smiling. Just for a little while, so he could gather his thoughts.

"Fine." he replied.

Yusa threw his change into the machine and then he stood under the wall, drinking his coffee with milk and a lot of sugar. If he wasn't drinking coffe from the machine, he put in five teaspoons of sugar. Why do some people sweeten their coffee?

"You're more absent lately, Yuusei." noticed Yusa, then he approached him. - Is something wrong? I'm worried about you.

"You don't have to." said Yuusei and smiled. "I'm just tired."

"How about going to he lake?" asked Sorao. "By the way, Yuudai wants you guys to come back."

"Another hour of torture." sighed Yusa. "Yuudai, let us go home."

"I just want to talk with you about the trip." said Yuudai. "Then we'll play "Black Side", because some of us have problem with starting at the right point. Then you guys can go whenever you want."

"Did I miss something?" asked Jun, entering the room.

"We thought up with Yuudai an idea. We need some vacation in the nature." said Sorao. "A lake nearby seems to be a good idea."

"Maybe moutains?" asked Yuusei. "Or a meadow? Or we can go to the forest."

"Or maybe to the sea?" said Yuudai. "What do you think, Shinobu?"

"No, lake is more beautiful." said Sorao. "Also there's forest, a meadow and you can se mountains in the distance."

"But I don't wanna go to the lake." said Yuusei to himself.

Ryohei looked at him curiously, since he was the only one who heard him. Was he seing things or there was a hint of fear in guitarist's eyes?

"I think it's a good idea." nodded Jun. "We could use some fresh air."

"There's more fresh air in the mountains." noticed Yusa.

"My head hurst in the mountains." said Yuudai, crossing his arms. "And Shinobu has fear of heights."

"I don't have a fear of heights. I'm just afraid of falling down." noticed Sorao.

"I don't see a difference." shrugged Jun.

"Jun, will you take your honey with you? Would be nice to finally see them." Yusa smiled.

Jun looked at him with fear then quickly lookes away.

"No, it's a bad idea." said Jun.

"Okay, let's practice that song and we'll go see te lake tomorrow. I just hope you guys won't drown, because I don't know a thing about the first aid." said Yuudai.

"I can help you with mouth to mouth thing." said Sorao.

"Not now, Shinobu. We have a practice." replied Yuudai, then grabbed the drumsticks. "Yuusei, wake up. You'll sleep at home, now we're practicing."

Yuusei stretched lazily and got off the couch. For a short moment he saw a little girl calling him. He needed to chase that vision away.

* * *

_The visions of a little girl didn't leave Yuusei alone. Just when he fell asleep, Airi came back to his mind._

_When the guitarist was just a kid, he had a friend named Airi. She was the neighbours' daughter and a smart and happy little girl. They knew each other since they were little. They even had a picture taken together of both of them sitting in the little bathtub._

_One summer day Airi, who was one year older than Yuusei and just had her seventh birthday, took him to the small lake._

_"Yuyu, look what I can do!" she called, jumping into the water._

_She always called him this and never called him by his full name._

_"Airi, come back here." said quietly Yuki, sitting on the bridge. "I can't swim anyway."_

_"You can, you just don't know about it." Airi laughted. "Look, I even know how to dive! Look, Yuyu!"_

_Girl's bad luck made her swimsuit stuck on a treebranch lying on the bottom of the lake. Yuki ran for help but it was already too late._

Yuusei woke up wet from the cold sweat. Since the day Airi drowned, he was scared of water. If one of his band's member gets some stupid idea, they might loose the guitarist. Yuusei was also proud and told no one about his fear.

When he woke up, he couldn't fall back to sleep, so he fell asleep in the car. A gentle touch on his arm woke him up. First thing he expected to se was Jun's face, since he sat next to him, but his eyes met with Yusa's black eyes.

"Wake up, little guy." Yusa smiled, leaning on the car's door. "Grab some basket and go."

Unpacking took them around half an hour, because Sorao and Yuudai couldn't decide if they preferred sitting in the sun or shadow.

"I don't know about you, guys, but I want to get into the water." said Sorao.

"By yourself?" asked Yuudai.

"We gotta try someday." Sorao understood, what Yuudai meant. "Jun, what are you doing?"

"Taking pictures." said Jun. "It's so cool here. My Sunshine has to see it. I'll take him here someday."

"And you'll take a bath in the lake together?" asked Yuusei, which made everyone but Jun burst out laughting.

It started getting darker. Yuusei realized taking beer with them was a bad idea, since they have a person like Yuudai among them. The drummer tried to climb the tree and all his attempts ended with a fall, which made Sorao laught. It was a miracle that nothing happened to him. Bassist lost the connection with the reality and when Yusa covered his eyes, he blurted out something about someone turning off the moon and that they need to change the oil in a lightbulb. Whatever it meant. Jun kept on talking on the phone with his Sunshine, whoever it was. Only Yusa and Yuusei didn't feel like getting wasted. Ryohei wanted just to remember one of his very few free days. Yuki wanted to be sober, when someone surprises him with unexpected swim, so he could scream on them and punch their head, because it's way too late for swimming, especially if you cannot swim.

When wasted Sorao fell asleep on Jun's hoodie, while Jun tried to take it away and Yuudai started to flirt with everyone, Yuusei got up and went to the bridge. He sat on it and looked at the moon hiding behind the clouds. He wasn't scared of being near the water. He was scared of being IN the water. When he felt hands pushing him into the dark water, he panicked.

Even though Yuusei tried to free himself from the grips of the lake, he failed. Did he really have to sit on the end of the bridge, where waters were deepest? He could only squirm in his attempts to get out, but it was no use. He fgave up.

Yuusei slowly closed his eyes and all he saw before blacking out were blonde hair, then he felt someone putting his arm around his waist. Then everything went black.

* * *

_"Yuyu, wake up." said Airi, standing over Yuusei._

_"I can't." said Yuki with a raspy voice._

_"You can't, you just don't know it." said Airi. "Wake up. He's calling you."_

_"Who?" asked confused Yuusei._

_"Go to him, Yuyu." Airi smiled, then vanished._

"Yuusei, can you hear me?! Yuusei, look at me, please! Yuusei!"

Yuki choked on water, which wanted to get out of his lungs. His whole body was shaking.

"Jun, bring me the blanket! Don't look at me like that, run! Yuusei, look at me. Please, I beg you."

Yuusei opened his eyes and saw wet Yusa, lying next to him with fear in his eyes.

"It's okay, everything's gonna be okay." whispered Yusa, covering Yuusei with a blanket brought by Jun. "Jun, stay here with Sorao and Yuudai and I'll take him somewhere else. They are too drunk anyway."

"Wait, here are the keys." Jun took the keys out of slleping Sorao's pocket, ignoring laughting Yuudai.

"Oh, shut up." growled Yusa, lifting Yuusei. "Probably you won't remember a thing but next time we're going to the mountains and we're not taking any painkillers with us."

Yuudai looked at him, burst out laughting then fell alseep on Sorao.

Yuusei was still shaking when Yusa put him on the backseat of the car, then sat on a driver's seat. Guitarist's eyes closed, then he fell asleep.

_"I told you he's calling you." laughted Airi, puting her arm on Yuusei's shoulder. "He loves you, Yuyu. He wouldn't let you out of his arms."_

Yuusei blinked. He was in his house on his couch, wearing his wet clothes. Yusa came out from his sleeping room, putting dry clothes on the cupboard next to the couch.

"Great that you woke up, because I didn't have it in me to wake you up myself." said Yusa, petting Yuusei's head. "I would need to, because I don't think you would let me undress you."

"Surprising thing would happen." said Yuusei, grabbing dry change brought by Yusa. "I'm going to the bathroom. You can change into some of my clothes so you won't catch a cold."

"You're worried about me?" asked Yusa.

Yuusei stopped in the doorway, but didn't answer the question, then he went into the bathroom.

"Yuusei, why do you worry about me?" wondered Yusa, sitting on Yuusei's bed, when he came back to the bedroom. "Anyway, your clothes wouldn't fit on me. They're too small. Your pants reach llike, the middle of my sheens."

"Why am I worried, right?" repeated Yuusei, when Yusa sat next to him. "Maybe for the same reasons why you were the one to save me. Jun also didn't drink much."

"I was scared when after a few seconds Yuudai's jaw was still in one piece. I was sure you're going to jump out and punch him, but it didn't happen. Yuusei, why didn't you tell us you can't swim? We would understand."

"Some people are afraid of water, because they can't swim." said Yuusei. "I can't swim, because I'm afraid of water."

"But something could happen to you, do you understand?! Yuudai could have killed you, Sorao would feel guilty for insisting on the lake and Jun would be even more isolated than he is now. Yuusei, those are the things you talk about. We don't want to loose you."

"Wait, wait." interrupted him Yuusei. "What would you do?"

"Me? I have no idea what would I do." Yusa shook his head. "I don't know myself enough to know how would I react."

"You didn't really answer my question." noticed Yuusei. "Why didn't Jun was the one to jump?"

"Be cause he doesn't love you!" Yusa put his hands on guitarist's shoulders. "I love you, Yuki, but you can't see it."

"So we're both blind." noticed Yuusei.

Yusa blinked. They both went silent and only the ticking of the clock could be heard. Tic, toc, tic, toc.

"So you love me, little guy?" asked Yusa.

"No, I'm just kidding." sighed Yuusei. "I love you, Ryohei. But call me "little" one more time and I won't be nice."

"You're sensitive." said Yusa, kissing him lightly. "I get the feeling I forgot about something."

"Nevermind." said Yuusei. "Stay here, with me."

"You're right, it's probably nothing important." Yusa smiled and kissed Yuusei again.

When nothing else helped, Minase kicked Sorao's body, but the bassist only turned on his other side. D=OUT's drummer looked at his koi, who tried to push Yuudai into his car.

"You're telling me that Yusa left you here with those two?" asked Minase, pulling Sorao by his hair towards his car. "I think I'll have to come out of hiding and have a talk with him. Where are my spiked drumsticks bought for me by Reika as a joke, though...?"

Jun chuckled and helped with puting sleeping Sorao next to Yuudai, who was talking in his slip about the Little Mermaid talking with ghosts.

The end


End file.
